


值得

by Didy_miny



Series: ABO未來向 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny
Series: ABO未來向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004





	值得

知勳-omega小蒼蘭味  
順榮-alpha英國梨味

SEVENTEEN出道至今已經超過13年了，成員都已經跨入30代，在第7年和P社的合約到期，成員之間私下一致達成協議，到外一起開設經紀公司

如今他們的公司 CARATLAND Entertainment 已經是演藝圈裡數一數二的大公司了，這當然歸功於成員用自己的專長認真培育新人，實力絕對掛保證，再加上依每個成員的特性，不管是勝寬、碩珉SOLO出道，夫碩順小分隊回歸，圓佑、珉奎轉型演員，知勳、勝哲、韓率為許多團體大量作詞作曲，各成員活耀於各大綜藝節目，都是對於公司的大力宣傳

即使中國LINE事業重心主要放在中國，仍是中韓兩地跑，所有的在韓國的活動當然是CARATLAND負責經紀，SEVENTEEN是從來沒有解散的每年都會固定回歸一次

從練習生到現在一起走過將近20個年頭，他們之間對於彼此的感情也已然明瞭，一對一對的結婚，勝哲凈漢、順榮知勳、珉奎圓佑、翰率勝寬都是結婚有些年份的夫夫了

所有成員皆是公司的核心人物，三隊長更是重要，但他們三人的專長都在於演藝工作，對於管理公司並不擅長，於是身為大哥LINE並且是公認用有精明腦袋的凈漢一肩扛下了社長的職位

如今站穩腳跟的他們，已開始孕育下一代，凈漢和圓佑都相繼生了兒子

啾，啾，啾

一個孩子踩著會發出叫聲的鞋子在整個辦公樓裡自由穿梭

只要孩子站在門口就會有人給他開門

「爹地！」

即使是在會議中也不會有人怪罪，凈漢坐在位置上對著孩子張開雙手

「小凈哲怎麼啦？」

沒錯這孩子就是勝哲和凈漢的孩子，凈漢將他放在自己腿上

「爹地，我想你了」

小凈哲往凈漢懷裡蹭直直撒嬌，凈漢寵溺的捏捏他的鼻子

「傻孩子，早上你才跟爹地一起吃早餐」

「不管我就是想爹地」

「怎麼辦可是爹地在忙呢，爸爸呢」

「哼，我才不要找爸爸，他每次都兇，大哥哥都哭了，不要理他」

想來又是錄音的事了，最近他負責的那幫孩子，心態不太好，常常讓勝哲大動肝火

「爸爸那是為了哥哥們好，不是故意的」

「真的嗎？」

「真的」

「那好吧，我理他一下，爹地掰掰」

小孩就是好哄，三兩句就回心轉意

「去吧」

凈漢拍拍小凈哲的小屁股，小凈哲又踩著他的啾啾鞋奮力的走向會議室門口

凈漢坐正，換回開會的嚴肅臉孔

「我們繼續吧」

小凈哲走著走著經過一間作曲室，門只是虛掩著，用力的推開，正好一團紙球從桌面上掉下來

「勳尼也喜歡玩球球嗎？」

沒有把耳機帶緊的知勳聽到小凈哲的聲音，立刻轉過身將他抱起

「小凈哲來啦~對啊勳尼也喜歡玩球球呢」

知勳看了一下滿桌都是自己製造的紙球，有些無奈他已經維持了幾天什麼都寫不出來的狀態了

「那勳尼陪我玩」

「好啊」

知勳把小凈哲放下來，並將桌上的紙球都掃到地上去，兩人直接坐在地板上，拿著紙球互相接傳，小小孩玩的很好，只是簡簡單單的丟紙球就可以開心的咯咯笑

「小凈哲今天都做了什麼呢？」

「我今天跟著大哥哥去找濃濃跳舞，又去找爸爸唱歌，又去找爹地可是他在開會」

「所以你就過來找勳尼？」

「勳尼最好了，爸爸跟濃濃都凶巴巴的，都罵大哥哥們，最討厭了」

孩子邊玩著紙球邊說著稚氣的話語，如果讓勝哲跟順榮聽到可能會翻個大白眼，因為知勳才是最恐怖的，一個眼神就可以把人嚇的不敢說話

「勳尼跟你說，你爸爸跟濃濃是想要哥哥們表現的更好一點才會兇他們的，不是不喜歡大哥哥們喔」

小凈哲抬眼用純真的眼神望向知勳

「勳尼跟爹地說的都一樣，那我不要討厭爸爸跟濃濃了」

知勳笑著摸著孩子的頭髮

「乖孩子」

"不過，好想看順榮跳舞喔"

知勳的腦中浮現順榮跳舞的樣子，銳利的眼神跟有力的舞蹈

"帥的掉渣"

還有教學時即使揮汗如雨，還是每個動作都親自示範，注重各個細節

"太有魅力了"

知勳的臉漸漸的浮現笑容，被小凈哲看的一清二楚

「侯~勳尼在想濃濃了」

知勳被拉回現實紅著臉趕緊否認

「哪有」

「有，昨天跟昨昨天勳尼想濃濃的時候都一直笑，跟現在一樣」

知勳心裡暗中嘀咕，一個才兩歲的孩子觀察力也太強了吧

小凈哲又玩了一會紙球，不多久累了開始昏昏欲睡，知勳將他抱到沙發上，蓋上專用的小毯毯，一下下的輕拍，很快的孩子開始規律的呼吸進入夢鄉

知勳看孩子睡著了，回到自己的位子上，重新開始寫稿

說起最疼愛小凈哲的，除了他的親生爸爸跟爹地外，沒有人比的上知勳

從他出生開始身上的衣服，玩的玩具都是知勳買的

剛學走路怕他亂走到危險的地方，自掏腰包幫樓梯廚房各種危險的入口都加裝柵欄

怕他磕磕碰碰會受傷，把大客廳的地板都鋪上巧拼版，樓下的公司不能舖那就把柱子桌腳所有會讓小凈哲出意外的尖腳都包覆起來

而且就算裝上這些也不影響公司跟住家的美感，想必是花了大把大把的鈔票請人訂做的

勝哲跟凈漢常常覺得不好意思，明明是自己的孩子，卻讓一個叔叔做這些，每次知勳都會說

「別跟我見外，都是一家人，以後還會有孩子出生，我當作是長期投資了」

小凈哲喜歡在公司裡溜達，也很喜歡到知勳的作曲室玩，所以現在知勳的作曲室除了錄音或是閉關趕曲子階段之外，門一直都只是虛掩著，好讓小凈哲可以自由的進出，耳機也不帶緊露出半個耳朵，以防孩子走進來自己聽不到，簡直把他當成自己的兒子了

順榮常常吃醋說

「知勳愛小凈哲愛的比我還多」

知勳都會笑著回

「你傻不傻跟一個孩子爭寵」

其實知勳不是不想有自己的孩子，只是覺得還不是時候，小凈哲剛出生時他想要讓孩子可以有美好的童年，如果自己也生個孩子，那哥哥們就得捨棄時間來管理公司，倒不如暫時不生替他們分擔一點，讓他們可以多陪伴孩子

於是跟順榮達成共識做好防護措施

直到今年年初圓佑給珉奎生了個白白胖胖的兒子，看他們開心的抱著孩子，幸福的樣子，自己也突然有了想要孩子的念頭

不過知勳臉皮薄，孩子們也還小，所以沒跟順榮講明，而順榮則是非常尊重知勳，一直還是做著防護措施

知勳寫著寫著桌上又多了好幾顆紙球，電腦上的音軌也是很原來一樣，靈感一直跟知勳作對，知勳氣餒的趴在桌上，不知不覺也跟著睡著了

不知過了多久凈漢開完會，來到知勳這找孩子，一進門看到的是一塌糊塗的地板滿滿的紙球和睡著的一大一小

「小凈哲，爹地來了」

「嗯…爹地」

孩子揉揉眼睛還是睡眼惺忪的

「我們回去睡覺好嗎？」

「好，可是勳尼在睡覺，等一下會哈啾」

連個孩子都知道睡覺要蓋被子，凈漢小小嘆氣，記得幫孩子蓋卻忘了幫自己蓋

「知勳醒醒」

知勳緩緩醒來，坐直身體

「回去睡吧，好好休息，別感冒了」

知勳伸了個大懶腰搖搖頭

「不睡了，我想去找順榮」

凈漢抱著又睡著的小凈哲跟知勳一起走出作曲室

看知勳去找順榮的背影似乎有點小雀躍，知勳最近有點黏順榮呢

知勳來到順榮的練舞室時，順榮正在教舞，自己的Omega過來很快便察覺了

知勳最近常常跑來找他，也沒幹嘛就是坐著看自己跳舞，然後一起吃晚餐

他的食量突然變大了，本來吃兩碗白飯，現在直接變成兩倍，四碗白飯才夠，看來順榮要更認真賺錢，這樣知勳才可以吃飽飽

知勳靠在椅子上看順榮看的入迷，無意識的露出寵溺微笑

"權順榮太帥了"

心裡不自覺犯起花痴

不過知勳卻漸漸有些不高興，今天順榮教的是一個omega練習生，某些姿勢不到位，順榮會替他調整，免不了碰觸身體

知勳竟然吃醋了，現在他的臉上就是大寫的我不開心，板著一張臉死死盯著順榮的手

正在練習的Omega感覺越來越不好了，空氣中瀰漫著一股香水味，一開始覺得是個清甜好聞的味道，到後來變成不可忽視的味道，甚至讓練習生感到極大的壓迫

順榮也發現了這味道是自己的英國梨和知勳的小蒼蘭結合的香水味，再看看知勳的臉色，順榮完全知道是怎麼回事，讓練習生休息一會

把知勳帶到後面的更衣室

「權順榮你要幹嘛？」

順榮不多說什麼，只是將知勳攬在懷中，往他的後頸輕咬，釋放自己的信息素，安撫知勳

知勳這才意識到自己失態了，竟然放出信息素宣示主權

「知勳吶，你這樣練習生壓力會很大的」

知勳低下頭咬住自己的下唇

「對不起，我就是想看看你，我也不知道為什麼這樣」

順榮摸摸知勳的頭

「沒事，想看就看啊，我英姿颯爽的身姿是無人能抵抗的，只是別不小心嚇到練習生們」

知勳成功被順榮逗笑了，鑽進他的懷裡討抱抱

「權倉鼠你臉皮有幾層啊」

「有大概幾百層吧，知勳最近像個寶寶一樣，變得黏人了，還愛睡覺」

「哪有！」

「好好好，沒有，不過知勳吶，沒有靈感沒關係，趁這個機會好好休息吧，別擔心，說不定休息好了知勳又可以一天一首了」

順榮知道最近知勳寫不出東西，情緒很敏感，可能上一秒還開心，下一笑又垮下一張臉了，或許是想尋求安全感才會一直黏著順榮

兩人在擁抱著對方靜靜的待了一會，知勳率先掙開懷抱

「你繼續吧，我去看看其他孩子的vocal練習」

「真的不再待一會？」

「不要，我怕我又失控了，等等一起吃晚餐」

不等順榮再說什麼就離開了練舞室，順榮看著知勳的背影心想

"會不會是發情期快到了，最近知勳發情期越發不規律了"

知勳有些懊惱的輕敲自己的腦袋

"真是的，都結婚這麼久了還吃醋嫉妒，李知勳你以前不這樣的"

知勳頓住了腳步

"對啊，我以前不這樣的啊"

"不會是發情期快到…………"

"等等…發情期上個月有來嗎？今天已經接近月底了，我都是大約月中來的"

知勳努力的回想他們最近有發生過沒有做措施的房事嗎

上個月初的一個旗下團體得到一位的慶功宴他們都喝醉了

"不會吧，一次就中"

有了這個想法，知勳立馬跑到附近的藥房，買了支驗孕棒

知勳知道自己常常熬夜作息不正常，發情期的間隔很不一定總是差個5到10天，根本沒法計算安全期，所以兩人一向小心，但沒道理只是一次不小心就有了個小生命吧

不過事實證明一切都是注定的，從廁所走出來看著手上的玩意，證實了剛剛的懷疑

下意識摸摸自己的小腹

「孩子，你這時候來找爹地，爹地有點措手不及啊」

很快的來到晚餐時間，順榮跟知勳來到公司附近，他們常光顧的餐廳用餐

知勳緊握著口袋裡的驗孕棒一直在找時機說，緊張的都流手汗了，心裡不斷的想順榮會是什麼反應呢，連最愛的白飯也只吃了半碗，讓順榮發覺不對勁

「知勳怎麼啦，今天吃的有些少」

以他平日表現他是真心喜歡孩子的，確定了這個，知勳鼓起勇氣

「車鑰匙跟錢包帶了嗎」

「當然」

知勳終於從口袋掏出他已經握熱的驗孕棒給順榮，同時裝作若無其事的說

「那等等陪我去產科」

「為什麼的突然去產……」

順榮邊問邊接過驗孕棒，仔細一看有兩條槓，驚訝的看向知勳

「知勳你……」

「我懷孕了」

「什…什…什麼時候知道的」

「下午」

「我記得我都有戴套啊」

「喝醉的時候沒有」

知勳低著頭拿著湯匙攪著飯，回話都是冷冷的，其實是想掩飾緊張的心情

知勳去往產科的路上都是面無表情的，總是看著前方，沒跟順榮多說什麼話，讓順榮有些不安，不知道知勳心底想的是什麼，頻頻轉頭看臉色

來到產科，上次來這裡是圓佑生寶寶的時候，圓佑看起來那麼瘦，卻生出了一個3900多公克的寶寶差點就成巨嬰了，不過他有優良基因以後一定是又高又帥的

知勳沒想到輪到自己是這種心情，很奇妙很緊張，順榮也沒好到哪裡去他也很緊張，看著號碼緩慢的變，做了血液跟尿液檢查後還要繼續等，過程煎熬的很，尤其是知勳從頭到尾都是面無表情而且沉默

順榮握住知勳的手，冰冷傳達到他的手中

「你的手怎麼這麼涼」

趕緊拉過另一隻放在自己手心捂熱，卻仍不忘看著臉色

「想問什麼直接說，別看臉色了」

順榮把兩人的手垂下，泯著唇猶豫到底要不要問

過了良久，順榮總算突破心理防設

「知勳，想要這個孩子嗎?」

知勳瞬間皺緊眉頭

「為什麼這麼問」

「因…因為你一直都沒有表情，好像都沒有迎接生命的喜悅，你說過暫時不想要孩子的」

「你一路上都在想這個？」

「嗯」

「我才以為你不想要呢，在餐廳只顧著回想，也沒見你開心」

順榮快速的搖搖頭

「我很高興的！所以知勳為什麼悶悶不樂」

「笨蛋！我是害怕」

「害怕？」

「我都沒有調養身體就懷上孩子了，算時間寶寶在我肚子裡應該快兩個月了，我這兩個月還是常常熬夜作息不正常，我怕寶寶會不健康」

知勳摸摸自己的小腹，他已經對這個小生命注入感情了，如果留不住他一定會捨不得

順榮攬過知勳的肩膀把頭靠在自己的肩膀上

「我會在你身邊的，別怕」

「李知勳」

不多時終於輪到他們，是一個溫柔的Beta醫生替知勳照的超音波，仔細的看著影像裡的每個地方，露出溫馨的微笑

「恭喜，是一對雙胞胎」

「雙胞胎?」

知勳有些驚訝，自己的肚子裡不是他以為的一個，而是兩個小小的生命，順榮也同樣高興握緊知勳的手臉上有藏不住的笑容

「是的雙胞胎，兩個胚胎都健康」

醫生做回電腦前，打上醫囑邊說著

「血液檢查的結果，李先生的數值都是在正常範圍，但懷孕期間身體狀態變化莫測，要小心謹慎」

順榮聽了這些皺起眉頭，拿起不知哪來的紙筆開始準備抄寫

「要注意多休息，特別是不要熬夜」

醫生自然知道他們的職業，也知道知勳的工作性質就是熬夜寫歌，特別把這點講在前頭

「三餐必須正常，有想吃的可以吃，但是適量就好，重要的是飲食要均衡，而且避免吃到會造成生殖腔收縮的食物，待會讓護士把手冊給你們，上面會有」

知勳聽的有些恍惚了，他還沉浸在自己懷了雙胞胎的驚喜之中，反觀順榮專注的聽醫生說的話，手上更是振筆疾書

「不要提重物，不要久站特別注意保暖，雙胞胎要比一般懷一個孩子的重量還重，會很容易抽筋，做好這些可以減少抽筋，還有Alpha如果能陪在Omega身邊，是再好不過的，可以減緩懷孕期間的不適感也可以增加安全感」

「好的醫生，我會好好照顧我的知勳的」

醫生會心一笑，這對夫夫大概是她今天看過最甜蜜的了

「如果有什麼疑問可以問護理師，或是看手冊，定期回來檢查就可以了」

「那醫生我們下個月見」

回到家裡坐在床邊知勳緊緊的盯著那張有兩個小點的超音波照，順榮也靠近握著知勳的手，放在嘴邊輕吻

「他們只有小小一點而已，好神奇喔」

「知勳吶，以後你會很累很累，但是我會一直陪著你的，我們一起加油」

知勳小鳥依人般的靠在順榮懷裡

「嗯，為了寶寶，我會加油的」

順榮拿起剛剛在產科自己抄的筆記跟懷孕手冊，認真的研究有什麼要注意的，要給知勳買什麼必需品

「明天中午過後有個空檔，那時候可以……」

「對了可以問問勝哲哥跟珉奎，他們有經驗，欸知勳你也可以跟凈漢哥還有圓佑聊聊，不不不…圓佑那會子只顧者吃跟睡，珉奎什麼事都弄得好好的，懷孕前後根本沒差，還是我問就好，知勳你只要乖乖休息就行了」

自言自語的想事情，知勳一旁看著偷笑，心裡湧出滿滿的暖意

不過在順榮要跟成員們說知勳懷孕時知勳突然阻止了

「先別讓他們知道」

「為什麼？」

「最近太忙了，我不想他們要照顧我還要替我分擔工作」

最近一個旗下的團體準備要回歸了，錄音階段正是他們該忙的時候，也因為這樣才會讓他們回來都還沒遇到任何一個人，而這次的製作人是勝哲跟韓率，知勳只有參與一些詞曲工作量並不大，但是知勳不想再增加他們的負擔

「可是……」

「我會注意多休息的，我手上只剩一首要錄音，之後就沒事了，反正也沒靈感沒辦法作新的，不會太累的」

順榮臉色明顯不太好，明明凈漢懷小凈哲時，知勳把所有事都攬來做，圓佑有寶寶也是能幫的都幫，現在輪到自己了卻捨不得讓成員們累，要貼心也不是這個貼心法

知勳見狀直接開大絕撒嬌來說服他

「不然你陪我嘛，醫生不是說Alpha在身邊Omega會比較舒服嗎，好嘛~」

順榮無奈的撇撇嘴，自己最沒辦法抵抗知勳的撒嬌，不知道是不是錯覺知勳這兩個月因為懷孕特別愛撒嬌而且功力瞬間上漲十倍

「好啦」

唉…算了，知勳就是這樣的個性，從出道前就處處為成員們想，為了SEVENTEEN自己天天熬夜也沒有任何怨言，這輩子是改不了了

「我就知道你對我最好了」

知勳開心的跳起來往順榮身上撲，讓順榮捏了一把冷汗

「呀！你肚子裡還有兩個寶寶，小心點」

順榮真的不習慣懷孕的知勳，變得黏人還愛撒嬌，現在再也沒有人懷疑他不是個Omega了

「那我們什麼時候說懷孕的事？」

趴在順榮身上的知勳撐著下巴思考著，動作實在可愛，讓順榮差點噴鼻血了

「等我生日那天吧，那時候孩子們專輯都錄完了，只剩封面那個有行銷負責，你舞也教完了，就當是個驚喜吧，好不好？」

哪有人在自己的生日給大家驚喜的，他的知勳真的很愛很愛這群兄弟

順榮緊緊的抱著知勳，親啄他的額頭

「好，都聽你的」

之後的日子裡，每個人都如往常般的忙著，雖然才兩個多月肚子就已經微凸了雙胞胎的份量不容小覷，不過知勳習慣穿很寬鬆的衣服

最多就是覺得知勳最近開始懂得休息不那麼工作狂了，知勳比以往還要黏順榮，順榮對知勳越來越貼心，對他百依百順，兩個人連錄音都在一起讓錄音的孩子們緊張冒汗，根本沒人發現知勳懷孕了

直到這天有一個剛出道的女歌手來錄音，她是一個唱片公司老闆的女兒，實力不錯，出道成績也不差

但是有錢人家的女孩從小慣到大，沒經歷過失敗，遲到耍大牌樣樣皆來，但大家礙於她身後的公司，只要沒出大錯都盡量容忍

凈漢也是被人情壓力壓著才硬著頭皮接下來，知勳和順榮當然不會拒絕，給她的詞曲跟舞蹈很快就出來了

沒想到這位千金一拖再拖接到通知收到demo後時隔一個月才肯來錄音，錄音狀況說多差就有多差，根本沒練習，又一直要求休息，錄了三個小時只有四分之一

知勳這幾天消化不太好，脹氣特別嚴重前一晚睡眠品質不佳，懷孕後更嗜睡的他是硬撐著眼皮起床的，這麼折騰下去臉色蒼白的可怕

「知勳，不然我幫你錄吧，你需要休息」

順榮看著又心疼又擔心

「說什麼呢，等等還要教她跳舞，你也需要體力」

「可是你臉色很不好」

「知勳？哪裡不舒服嗎？」

凈漢手上的事剛做完，過來看看他一向知道這個千金不好應付，一上來就看到這樣的知勳，免不了擔心起來

「沒事，凈漢哥別擔心」

過不久繼續錄音，凈漢跟著留下來，想著或許自己在場可以讓千金聽話點，但事與願違，沒有練習的硬傷，不時誰來坐鎮可以解決的

「重來，歌詞錯了」

「停!音跑了」

「節拍對準!」

「重來……」

這時那位千金發起脾氣，對著麥克風大罵

「到底要錄幾次，我已經唱了十幾遍，直接接下一句，你自己從剛才錄的用」

「剛才的沒有一個可以用，要不歌詞唱錯，要不拍子沒對上，要不音高亂跑，你要這樣放進去？」

「你不會修嗎？這麼多問題，你到底會不會啊」

本來身體不舒服情緒就差，這下全部爆發出來，拍桌站起來

「來我的這裡錄音就要照我的規矩走，唱不好就是重來，不管多資深，還是多貴重都沒有例外，我給出的demo，還沒有人敢不練習，歌詞沒人敢不背，你倒好連最基本的歌詞都能唱錯，你乾脆別當歌手了!」

凈漢跟順榮幾乎沒看過知勳這樣，旗下的團體在差都只是冷眼一瞪，孩子們就嚇到冷汗直流，從來沒有人敢懷疑知勳的專業，一時間凈漢跟順榮都不知所措，但那位千金仍然不知事態嚴重繼續大聲嚷嚷

「本小姐讓你給我錄音你就要偷笑了，還在那裡嘰嘰歪歪，我不錄了，我要告訴我爹地，你們等著，之後只要是CARATLAND的專輯都別想出了」

知勳冷笑，他算是有恃無恐，唱片公司跟他們可是有契約關係的，不可能因為一個千金小姐就單方面毀約，只要有一點法律常識的人，都不回因為一時的情緒冒險違約的

「哼，就算你還想錄，我也不會再錄了」

說完知勳快走出了錄音室，剛剛因為生氣猛地的站起來就覺得頭暈，本想著一會就好，結果才踏出去就天昏地暗頭暈目眩直接暈倒在地了

「知勳!」

順榮立刻衝倒他身旁抱在懷裡焦急的跟凈漢說

「哥!幫我叫救護車，知勳懷孕了」

「什麼？」

凈漢陪著他們到醫院，從醫生和順榮談話間得知他們早就去過產科，卻瞞著他們不說，表情從擔心變成嚴肅，知勳檢查完掛完點滴回家的路上都是一言不發，就連開車來接他們的勝哲也是一臉凝重

順榮知道大事不妙，他們是真生氣了，而身體不舒服的知勳一直在自己懷裡睡著反倒沒發現這種氣氛

順榮為此慶幸不然知勳一定又把錯攬在自己身上，安頓好知勳，順榮自知逃不過乖乖的走到大客廳接受責備

所有的成員都聚集起來，大家都知道知勳懷孕的事了，但沒人敢開心

「這麼大的事情為什麼不說，今天只是血壓過低，如果有什麼三長兩短該怎麼辦」

凈漢破口大罵

「懷孕初期最不穩定，還是雙胞胎，為什麼不告訴我們，讓他繼續工作，你們是不想要這兩個孩子了？告訴我們，至少可以分擔工作，讓他不要這麼累，我也不會讓他去錄那個音」

順榮不想把真正的原因說出來，知勳一定不想讓成員們感到愧疚，自己被罵就好了，於是閉口不言

勝哲發出低沉的聲音

「說話！」

「哥，是我不好，是我的錯」

順榮只顧著認錯，就是不願講出口，連最平和的知秀也無法接受啟口責備

「你們把我們這些哥哥當成什麼了，為什麼不說？」

「哥，你們不要罵順榮，是我不讓他說的」

聲音從知勳房門口傳來，剛剛的吵鬧他都聽見了

「知勳？你怎麼起來了？」

順榮幾乎是瞬移到知勳身邊

「知勳沒事，我沒有被罵的，你不舒服快去休息」

知勳環視一周大家的表情都不好，他的心裡很不好受

「醫生說寶寶沒事，我也沒事，為什麼你們不能為我懷孕高興就好，難道你們不喜歡我的寶寶們嗎？」

「哥，我們沒有這麼想，你看餐桌上都是我去買的等等給你做大餐」

碩珉第一個說話試圖拯救氣氛

「對啊，我跟韓率都換好外出服我們要去買佈置的東西，等你晚上醒來我們就辦party」

勝寬也是極力炒熱氣氛，但是一點成效也沒有，知勳一直看著凈漢

「凈漢哥，不要生氣好不好，都是我的錯」

「我不生氣，是擔心，不要想太多了，都散了吧，該幹嘛就幹嘛去，晚上還要一起慶祝」

凈漢幾句話終於解除凝結的空氣，大家終於鬆了口氣

「圓佑，小凈哲跟小佑珉睡午覺不知道醒了沒，你幫我去看看吧，珉奎，你跟碩珉一起準備晚餐吧，忙不來就叫一些外賣我請客，勝寬韓率，別買太危險的東西，勝哲跟知秀還有順榮，樓下沒人在不太好，燦，晚點俊輝跟明浩就到了，要記得去接」

說完就扶著知勳進房間了，凈漢一生氣就沒人敢吭聲，明明是該慶祝的事情，被自己搞成這樣凈漢也覺得愧疚，這次他是擔心過頭了

被凈漢趕下樓的順榮，不情願的走三步回頭一次

被勝哲搭過肩膀，知秀也跟著做，一起把順榮強行帶下樓

「凈漢會陪他的，別擔心」

回到房間知勳很快的被凈漢安置在床上，妥妥的蓋好棉被，知勳的手腳一直都是冰冷的

「冷不冷？」

「不冷，哥，不要生氣了」

「都說了，沒生氣，是太擔心，不小心失了分寸，絕對沒有討厭寶寶，不要想太多」

「真的？」

「嗯，知勳吶，對不起，哥擔心過頭了」

凈漢撫摸知勳的額頭，就像從前，只要成員們有人不舒服，總會在身邊照顧著

「我也對不起」

「為什麼不說你懷孕了」

「最近大家都忙，每個人手上的工作都不少，我不想給你們增加負擔」

「傻瓜，我們是一家人，沒有什麼負擔不負擔的事，當初我跟圓佑有的時候你做了多少事，現在輪到你了，我們幫你是理所當然的」

知勳有些羞赧的抿著唇，他早就習慣如此，根本沒有想要依賴成員的想法

「你呀，從以前就是這樣，為了我們你做了很多很多，只顧著為大夥著想 ，忘了也為自己稍微想想，答應我好好休息好不好」

「哥，我知道你們都擔心我，但是那些對我來說不是工作，是我的生活，我沒辦法只是呆著什麼都不做」

「知勳吶」

說起知勳的固執沒有人能比的過他，誰也勸不動，就算是凈漢哥也沒用，更別說事事順著他的順榮，凈漢這下總算知道順榮有多無奈了

「我就想趁著寶寶還不大，我還能做的時候多少做一些，等寶寶大了我就會乖乖休息的，而且那時候我想做也做不來了，好不好嘛哥」

「好啦，誰也勸不過你，累了就休息，撐不住就別做了」

擋不住知勳撒嬌的可不只順榮一人了，說著說著知勳擋不住睡意沉沉的睡去了

「唉…總是這樣付出自己」

懷孕期間知勳受了不小的苦，到了五個月肚子就跟吹氣球一樣，大了好幾倍，比一般五個月都要來的大，別人看來說是七個月也不為過

知勳除了胃口變大且沒有孕吐外，其他的苦一樣也沒落掉，一天到晚都想睡，即使想待在作曲室體力也跟不上，頭暈目眩也是常常發生，想要寫詞也因為身體狀況不佳根本沒辦法，整天什麼是都沒辦法做

順榮起初還會帶著他去練習室，看看順榮跳舞知勳會高興一點，但是肚子大了兩個孩子的重量，讓雙腳無法負荷，只要站超過半小時就會抽筋，走沒幾部心臟負荷不住時常氣喘吁吁，坐著容易腰痠，躺著又會被肚子壓得喘不過氣，只能側躺，有時甚至睡著抽筋也不在少數，知勳的心情越來越低落，一開始還會對順榮發脾氣，每次發脾氣順榮總是安靜地坐著陪他或是當他的出氣筒，等知勳情緒緩和後再把他抱在懷裡溫柔的安慰

久了知勳覺得愧疚，不在發脾氣反而躲起來偷偷哭，這些順榮都知道，想盡辦法哄他笑，逗逗知勳讓他把情緒發洩出來，只要一有空就待在知勳身邊，拼命尋找各種能讓知勳舒服一些的方法

一天晚上知勳難得睡得稍微好一點，順榮來到大客廳跟勝哲小酌一杯

「辛苦了，知勳幸好有你陪著」

「知勳比我還辛苦一百倍，身體因為常常熬夜本來就虛，沒有調養就懷孕，受了好多好多的苦」

順榮知道知勳很鬱悶，不僅不能做自己喜歡的是，連日常生活起居都沒辦法一個人順利完成，順榮心裡滿是心疼，於是陪在他身邊給他最大的安全感

「哥，你知道嗎，知勳一個晚上能安穩的連續睡上一個小時都算長了，有時候是抽筋，有時候是脹奶，有時候是寶寶踢肚子，睡睡醒醒的，有時候他看我睡著了，會自己硬撐著，直到受不了了才叫醒我」

講道著順榮忍不住哽咽起來，勝哲也經歷過這樣的日子，但知勳懷的是雙胞胎，承受得比凈漢來的多且嚴重，勝哲知道兩個人都很累

「有一次我在教舞，突然接到電話，他哭著跟我說

『順榮，我穿不了鞋子，我想下去找你，可是連鞋子都不能自己穿，我好沒用』

我跑上來看他坐在玄關，鞋子亂放在旁邊，他努力地想要站起來卻怎樣也沒辦法，我把他扶起來到沙發上，我們就這樣在那裏哭了好久好久，有時候我會想，我怎麼不多注意一點，他沒有懷寶寶就不會那麼辛苦了」

順榮仰頭忍著眼淚，其實這些話知勳在門後都聽到了，他根本沒睡著，靠這門也是不停地掉眼淚

「但是我看到他含著笑摸著肚子，一直跟寶寶說話，寶寶聽得到在知勳的肚子里動著，跟著他一起期待寶寶們到來，又覺得好像沒那麼苦了，我現在唯一能做的就是陪著他，無時無刻的待在他身邊當他的依靠，他想發脾氣我就當他的出氣筒，他需要安全感我就給他，只要他不要哭什麼都好」

回到房間，知勳坐在床邊，眼睛紅紅的

「哪裡不舒服嗎？怎麼哭了」

「沒事，你不也哭了嗎？」

知勳拉著順榮的手讓他站在自己面前，順榮多情的撫摸知勳還含著淚的眼角

「都聽到了？」

知勳沒回答只是雙手打開跟順榮討抱抱

「我們知勳辛苦了」

「我們順榮也辛苦了」

知勳摸摸自己的肚皮

「寶寶，爸爸很愛很愛我們喔，有這麼棒的爸爸真好，爹地有爸爸這樣的老公，再辛苦都值得」

順榮讓知勳趟下替他拉好棉被，親親知勳的額頭

「寶寶有你這個爹地也很好，晚安我們知勳，我愛你」

「我也愛你」

到了懷孕八個月時知勳連走都有困難，躺在床上連翻身都要人幫忙，腳抽筋的頻率更嚴重了

順榮乾脆把手上的工作推掉，全心全意得照顧知勳，兩個人一整天待在家，甜蜜的氛圍環繞在他們之間，成員們只要在一出房間門就聞到滿屋子的香水味，都可以省下一筆室內芳香劑的費用了

兩人感情升溫不少，以前在大家面前還會不好意思表現愛意，現如今連害臊都沒有了，眾目睽睽下親嘴都沒問題，成員們每天都被閃光攻擊，在家都想帶墨鏡

知勳漸漸習慣大著肚子的感覺，心情也不總是鬱悶了，有時候狀況不差，會撒嬌要順榮開著車到處去逛逛

常常吵著逛嬰兒用品店，就算走路困難但是看到寶寶用品，每個都粉粉小小的知勳會全然忘記自己的肚子

順榮怕他晚上又被抽筋折騰乾脆讓知勳坐著，只要他看到那個喜歡就跑去替他拿過來

知勳知道順榮的體貼，不再總是自己撐著，不能做的不想做的或只是想看順榮做，他都不再矜持，通通交給順榮

自己只要負責跟肚子裡的寶寶講講話，該吃飯的時候吃飯，該休息的時候休息，全身心依賴著順榮，順榮也樂於如此，只要知勳願意露出微笑他什麼都願意做

安靜的夜裡，大家都睡下了，唯獨知勳醒著，冒著冷汗，身體不斷發抖

「順…順榮」

怕知勳有狀況，習慣了淺眠，知勳一叫就醒了

「怎麼了，抽筋了嗎？」

「肚…子…好痛」

「肚子痛？」

「寶寶…好像想出來了」

順榮跳下床替知勳抹汗，安撫知勳，往旁邊一瞥倒吸一口氣

「別怕，我叫救護車」

衝出房間大叫凈漢哥，凈漢急急忙忙地走出來

「哥，知勳羊水破了」

畢竟凈漢有經驗，等救護車的過程，替他打理所有要帶的東西，誰也沒想到才八個月寶寶就急著想退房，大夥都沒有心理準備

一路上知勳痛的臉部扭曲，順榮緊緊地抓著他的手，不斷地打氣

「權順榮，好…痛…寶寶…會不會…」

「別怕，別怕，我在你身邊，寶寶會沒事的」

到醫院醫生檢查後表情有些凝重

「羊水已經破了不短的時間，如果再等麻醉剖腹，我擔心胎兒會缺氧，而且生殖腔已經完全打開了，所以我建議直接自然產」

「好，那就自然產，醫生我們知勳就交給你，如果寶寶還是保不住，大人一定要平安，拜託你了」

順榮早就急得像熱鍋上的螞蟻，只待在知勳的身邊，什麼東聽不見，還好凈漢跟過來了，替他們解決很多麻煩事

幾個小時過後知勳經歷了兩次巨大的疼痛，終於順利把寶寶生出來了

是兩個小女孩，白白嫩嫩的，遺傳到知勳的白皮膚，但因為有些早產，又是雙胞胎知勳跟順榮都只看了一眼就放入保溫箱帶到育嬰室觀察了

知勳被送回病房後成員們都已經等在那裏了，大家機哩瓜啦的說東說西，知勳實在是筋疲力盡，話都不想說，只是看著他們歡樂的樣子

「是小女孩，以前本來要買給小淨哲的都排上用場了」

「這樣不行，有兩個寶貝，那些不夠」

「哥，你們想好要去什麼名字了嗎」

「還沒，你們幫我想想吧」

順榮做在知勳身邊讓他靠在身上，看著一幫弟弟就算已經是第三次，還是這樣興奮，不過回想一下他自己前兩次也是這樣，換了自己當爸爸後心情很不一樣

「兩個女孩剛剛好，正好給小淨哲跟小佑珉當媳婦」

「才幾歲你就想到這，小心以後回歸知勳哥給你的份量」

「好了好了，都安靜一點，育嬰室開放看寶寶了要看得快去」

凈漢提著熱水回到病房看到吵鬧的樣子都覺得無奈他們都三次了還不知道生完寶寶需要休息，轉眼瞪了坐在一旁的勝哲跟知秀，也不知道要管管

「知勳，喝點水嗎？你怎麼了？臉色怎麼…」

知勳面上毫無血色，本來紅潤的嘴唇變得比皮膚還白，看起來完全沒有生氣，知勳用幾乎沒有力氣的手抓著順榮

「順榮，我…好冷…」

「很冷？我給你找被子」

凈漢和知秀到處找被子，勝哲甚至準備跑出去跟護士要

「哥…哥…，幫我叫…」

聽到順榮顫抖的聲音，三人都回頭看，瞪大了眼睛，勝哲二話不說直接衝出病房往護士站急叫

「怎…麼了嗎？」

知勳好奇為什麼他們看起來這麼緊張，而且自己的視線越來越模糊

「沒事別擔心」

「順榮…好冷」

「一會多蓋幾條棉被就好，再忍忍」

「我……好像…看不清你……也使不上……力」

本來拽著順榮的手，一下子脫了力

「知勳！」

知勳失去了意識，醫生護士以最快的速度衝入病房內，要家屬先離開，可順榮不肯

「我想陪著他，知勳！」

最後是被勝哲架出病房的，歇斯底里地想要回到病房

「權順榮！冷靜點！」

順榮抱著頭手上還沾染著血，剛剛他想替知勳把糾結起來得棉被整平時，發現棉被下得床褥鮮紅一片，順榮手上得被子也沒有倖免，知勳失去意識的那一刻，一直在他腦海裡重播，，他第一次體驗到樂極生悲的感覺

「會沒事的，順榮別擔心」

凈漢坐在一旁陪著他，安慰著顫抖的順榮

「哥，我不能沒有知勳」

「說什麼呢，知勳不會有事的！」

知秀難得大聲喝斥，誰都擔心他，現在不是悲觀的時候

為了生寶寶進到醫院是半夜，現在又是另一個半夜了，知勳被送進加護病房時，緊緊閉著眼睛臉上慘白的樣子，順榮恨不得躺在那裏的是自己

「因為生殖腔不正常收縮，造成的大出血，會發生這種事，主因是長期承受雙胞胎的重量，加上是自然產，生殖腔一時間無法適應，造成收縮無力，我們用藥治療，並且輸血，李先生的狀況已經穩定，觀察一晚沒有反覆就能轉回普通病房了」

他記得醫生是這樣說的，原來生寶寶這麼危險，早知道會這樣，就應該更小心一點，就算沒有自己的小孩又如何，他沒有知勳是活不下去的

五天後知勳已經回到普通病房好幾天了但始終不願醒來，順榮本以為那晚已經是最苦的了，沒想到不好的事情從來沒有斷過

醫生替他安排各種檢查，結果一切正常， 呼吸也正常，血壓心跳也正常，簡單來說就是找不到原因，知勳只是睡著，怎麼叫也叫不醒

「知勳吶，你是想要把以前還有懷寶寶時沒睡到的一次睡得夠嗎？睜開眼睛看看我好不好」

順榮握著知勳的手，痛苦的將頭抵在上面，這幾天順榮一直待在知勳身邊，寸步不離，他怕知勳醒來時他不在身邊知勳會害怕

一開始大家跟順榮說話，順榮還會有些反應，偶而會露出難看的微笑，到後來臉上表情越來越少，也不愛搭理人，醫生來檢查也不願理他，護士來提醒他可以去看孩子也當沒聽到，整天就只坐在那裡守著知勳，什麼都不做最簡單的洗漱也不願意

「順榮吶，吃點東西吧」

凈漢提著兩個大袋子進到，他想順榮一定又是一整天沒吃東西

「吃不下」

「多少吃一些吧，你都瘦了這樣要怎麼照顧知勳，如果知勳醒來看到這樣的你該難受了」

「他如果難受早就醒來了」

「權順榮！」

凈漢是從公司來的，公司一下子少了兩個大將，所有業務都積累著，簽過合約的東西可是有法律效力的，每個都要開會討論，凈漢從早到晚都在處理著些事，一個個哈腰道歉，有些人算有交情，知道這樣的困境，不太刁難，但有些還是不講情面，他也是疲憊不堪，看到心疼的弟弟還躺在床上，另一個也頹靡不振，茶不思飯不想，孩子也不肯去看，一下子脾氣就上來了

「哥，你可不可以不要管我」

「你夠了!」凈漢氣得抓住順榮的衣領「你這算什麼樣子，那個只要大家疲憊，就會站起來鼓勵大家的權順榮去哪裡了？」

順榮一言不發的任由凈漢抓著

「你看看你，滿臉鬍渣，幾天不洗澡滿身酸臭味，整天只知道呆在這裡，孩子已經出生幾天了，你也不去看，你的責任不只有知勳，還有那兩個孩子，現在他們的爹地沒辦法去，至少爸爸要去，你要知勳醒來還要再替三個人擔心嗎，權順榮清醒一點」

順榮無力的跌坐在地上，眼淚無預警的流下

「哥，我真的不知道該怎麼辦，如果失去他了我怎麼辦，知勳是我的動力，沒有他我什麼都不是，哥不要逼我離開他好不好，讓我待在他身邊就好可不可以……」

看著這樣無助的順榮凈漢心理更加難受，蹲下摟住順榮的肩

「想哭就哭吧，大聲哭出來會好一點」

順榮放聲大哭，其實從知勳懷孕開始他就很壓抑，但他不敢哭因為知勳比他還累，每次想哭的時候都是仰頭忍住，他不想知勳自己累還要照顧他的情緒，知勳昏迷後，順榮不想兄弟們跟著傷心，所以拼命的忍著，說起貼心順榮又何嘗比不上知勳

這些大家都看在眼裡，刻意的不要表現出難過，低氣壓一直瀰漫在整個SEVENTEEN若是突然有一個人崩潰，就會一個個跟著垮掉，凈漢在剛剛順榮的話語中意識到不能這樣下去，所以他任由順榮哭著，只在他面前哭，讓他好好的發洩，凈漢相信一切都會好起來的

「順榮哥陪你一起哭，哭完了我們振作起來，為了知勳為了孩子也為了兄弟們」

最後順榮是邊哭邊把凈漢帶來的便當吃完的，拿著凈漢帶來的衣服，把自己打理的乾乾靜靜，對著鏡子給自己打氣

「權順榮，加油！」

凈漢看到乾淨的順榮，微笑著替他整理衣服

「這才是王子大人該有的樣子」

「哥，這都多久以前的事情了，早就不是王子了，是國王才對」

「好好好，是國王」

看到順榮都可以開玩笑了，凈漢稍稍放下了心

「權順榮……」

病床方向傳來了微弱的聲音，順榮又是如瞬移一般來到知勳身邊，不是幻聽，知勳醒來了，順榮輕輕捧著知勳的臉

「知勳，你醒了」順榮激動的抱住知勳「太好了」

剛剛乾掉的眼淚又再次流出來，這次不是悲傷的而是喜極而泣

一旁的凈漢也激動不已，趕緊跑出病房通知醫生，經過一番基本檢查，醫生宣布知勳沒事了

順榮又哭又笑的把知勳的手放在自己的臉上磨蹭

「又哭又笑，權順榮你好醜喔」

昏迷幾天沒吃東西的知勳虛弱得很，卻不想在睡，只想一直看著順榮，而順榮只是一直不說話的望着知勳

「順榮，你瘦了，你有按時吃飯嗎」

「知勳吶，以後不要睡那麼久了好不好，我怕死了，沒有你我真的活不了」

「對不起」知勳替順榮擦掉他又流下的淚

凈漢把知勳醒了的消息告訴成員們，很快的成員都聚集到醫院，經過凈漢的千叮萬囑，才沒讓場面吵吵鬧鬧，大家不約而同的給知勳擁抱，惹得順榮醋勁大發，緊緊的抱住知勳

「誰都別抱，只有我可以抱我的知勳」

總算恢復了活力，三大哥都欣慰的看著再次熱鬧的場面

順榮搶過D主廚做的粥，慢慢的餵給知勳，即使是流質食物沒什麼味道，知勳還是吃的津津有味，很快的順榮手上的碗就乾淨溜溜

「順榮，孩子們呢？」

知勳醒來後就想看孩子，只是礙於沒什麼體力，現在吃了東西，有點體力了，基於天性孩子在心中的地位非同小可

順榮的表情不著痕跡的稍微垮了一下

「孩子昨天出保溫箱了，等你在好一點我陪你去看」

「我去問問護士，不知道寶寶可不可以抱過來」

凈漢拉着勝哲跑出去，不多時一人抱著一個寶寶回到病房，知勳一看到寶寶就露出可人的微笑

兩個寶貝輪流抱著，寶寶會抓著他的手指，他們認得出是自己的爹地，不哭也不鬧

成員們都上前圍繞著知勳和寶寶們，順榮卻站在最外圍，要不是知勳叫他，他可能早就跑到旁邊的椅子坐去

「順榮抱抱孩子吧」

順榮聽到知勳的呼喚，接過知勳手上的孩子，孩子看到爸爸圓滾滾的眼睛一下子亮了，順榮臉上雖然掛著笑容，也溫柔的抱著孩子，但是只抱一下下就把孩子交給想抱的弟弟了

之後的幾天，知勳在醫院受到順榮無微不至的照顧，雖然從以前就這樣，但是知勳覺得順榮變得更黏人了，三不五時吵著要跟知勳擠在小小的病床上

同時知勳也發現每次順榮陪知勳去看寶寶時，一貫的微笑表情依然掛在臉上，卻也沒有其他表情了，感覺笑容是硬撐起來的，看完寶寶回到病房，順榮就會緊緊抱著知勳，說什麼都不肯放，還不讓知勳看他的表情，問他怎麼了他只說

「就想抱抱你」

或是知勳睡到一半順榮會緊張的知勳叫醒，確認知勳沒有再次昏迷

終於知勳又在醫院待了一個月總算可以回家了，踩著有些虛浮的腳步，硬要逛一圈公司，經歷了一場大病，體力變得不大好，有些疲憊的回到房間，又想到自己的兩個女兒

「知安跟順安，該餵奶了，我們去把她們抱過來餵」

順榮只是把知勳按坐在床上

「你好好休息就好了，凈漢哥跟圓佑有經驗，他們會照顧好寶寶們的」

知勳知道自己是真累了不再逞強乖乖的躺下

「那你去看看寶寶吧，不知道她們會不會不習慣」

順榮替知勳拉好棉被，坐在他身旁輕輕撫摸知勳的臉頰

「擔心的太多，對身體不好，知勳要趕快養好身體才可以做你喜歡的事」

知勳抓住順榮的手，表情有些小心

「順榮，不要討厭寶寶好不好」

「哪有，知勳怎麼這麼想」

順榮眼神有點漂移

「你都不想主動接近寶寶，也不愛抱她們，現在也不想去看她們」

「不是的，我等等會去看寶寶啊，不過我要先在這裡陪你到睡著，你不想要我陪嗎？」

知勳這才收起原來的表情，換上微笑小小的梨渦點綴在可愛的臉上

「當然想要你陪」

拉著順榮一起躺在床上抱著手臂躺在他的肩膀上閉上眼睛，順榮確認知勳睡著後

放輕動作緩緩起身，坐在床邊思考著這些日子他對孩子們都是什麼樣的態度

半夜裡，順榮睡不著覺，他一直在糾結下午知勳要他不要討厭寶寶的事

看了眼熟睡的知勳，起身通過為了方便到寶寶房特別改造的內門，來到寶寶嬰兒床旁邊，小知安亮亮的眼睛看到爸爸，兩隻手在空中晃來晃去，才出生一個多月的寶寶竟然這樣可愛，順榮覺得神奇

「小寶貝你自己玩很久了嗎？」

順榮將小知安抱起

「這麼小就知道要讓爹地多睡一點嗎」

小知安是姐姐，果然有姐姐的樣子看她亮晶晶的眼神已經醒了不短時間了，看看時間是該餵奶了

「寶貝，爸爸泡牛奶給你喝好不好」

順榮泡好牛奶輪流抱著小知安跟小順安餵奶然後一一哄睡，看著兩個小寶貝的睡顏順榮升起了歉疚

知勳出事後，順榮下意識的認為是因為生寶寶知勳才會那樣，知勳等於是他的命，他差一點失去知勳，對順榮來說是一個很大的陰影，所以他不知不覺中排斥跟寶寶接觸，不只如此順榮同時還自責於自己的疏失如果他注意一點知勳就不會懷孕就不會有後面的事，這讓他更加牴觸於接近寶寶

但是他忘記了在寶寶出生之前，知勳懷孕時他們有多麼期待寶寶的到來，還一起想像過孩子的模樣，懷孕有多辛苦就有多期待，知勳經歷了這麼痛苦的過程才有這兩個寶寶的

直到知勳提起他才發現他的所作所為，知勳心底一定不好受

順榮彎下腰在兩個寶寶的額頭分別輕吻一下

突然腰肩多了一雙手，背上多了一個人趴著

「小知安跟小順恩很可愛呢，你也捨不得不理他們吧」

「知勳醒啦」

「你不在旁邊，睡不著」

順榮轉過身看到知勳光著雙腳踩在地上，直接把他抱起抱回房間

「怎麼不穿鞋，你看你的腳這麼冷」

直接用手替知勳暖腳，知勳用同樣冰冷的手撫摸順榮的臉，讓順榮倒吸一口氣

「怎麼手也這麼冷」

知勳自從懷孕開始就一直有手腳冰冷的毛病，讓順榮心疼的很

「趕快躺好，我幫你弄熱水袋」

知勳拉住順榮的手，搖搖頭

「順榮啊，不要排斥寶寶，因為覺得順榮會很喜歡寶寶所以我才有勇氣把她們生下來的，雖然出了那種事，把身體身體變得很差，但這不是寶寶的錯，也不是順榮你的錯，只是運氣不好而已，所以順榮不要怪寶寶也不要怪自己」

知勳抱住順榮的腰把臉埋到他的肚子裡

「而且我很愛很愛順榮才會為了順榮生寶寶，你比寶寶還重要，不要擔心寶寶會搶走我對你的愛」

順榮靦腆的笑了，這也是順榮對寶寶有點距離的小小小原因

「被你發現了，對不起，是我不好」

「順榮你要開開心心的，寶寶要健健康康的，為了順榮跟知安順安，我再辛苦都是值得的」

「好我會開開心心的，也把我們的兩個小寶貝照顧的健健康康的，我們知勳也要趕快把身體養好，做好聽的歌，變回我們的보보大人」

「好，哈……」知勳打了個大哈欠「順榮我睏了」

「睡吧，我會讓你暖暖的睡好覺」

「撒浪嘿」

「啦都撒浪嘿」

兩個人久違的親吻彼此，唇齒相交，濃情蜜意填滿了兩人的口腔

知勳，我也一樣有你在我身邊什麼都是值得的，從今以後你只管幸福就好了

\--------彩蛋---------

五年後……

「爸爸，今天有個男生搶我的玩具」

「什麼！叫什麼名字，敢欺負我的寶貝知安，我明天去幼稚園找老師」

「不用，淨哲哥哥幫我出氣了，他幫我把玩具搶回來，淨哲哥哥對我最好了，所以我以後要嫁給淨哲哥哥」

「爸爸，我也要像知安一樣，我要嫁給佑珉哥哥，他今天給我好吃的餅乾，還跑來我們班陪我睡覺喔」

「不行不行！知安順安你們聽好了，我不答應，你們不可以嫁給淨哲跟佑珉那兩個傢伙」

順榮心想誰都別想娶他的兩個小寶貝，只能他們入贅給小寶貝們

「對！姐姐都是我的，以後我來保護姐姐，給姐姐好吃的，跟陪姐姐睡覺，姐姐不要跟淨哲哥還有佑珉哥結婚啦，好不好嘛」

小男孩抓著兩個姐姐的手晃來晃去，這種撒嬌

「權平安，這樣就對了，要對姐姐很好很好才可以喔」

順榮把自家兒子抱在懷裡蹭著，這時知勳從作曲室出來，剛剛的景象都看到了，有些哭笑不得，權順榮真的是個女兒控，連兒子都給訓練成了姐姐控，兩個女兒看到知勳馬上沖到知勳懷裡

「爹地！」

「小寶貝們今天有好好玩嗎？」

「嗯，很好玩」

兩個不約而同的回答，果然是雙胞胎，還跟知勳說了今天淨哲跟佑珉的事，知勳欣慰果然沒白疼那兩個小子

「爹地，你快阻止爸爸啦，好噁心」

順榮還在蹭著權平安，權平安嫌棄的想要把他推開

「呀！爸爸是愛你的表現欸，不要就算了，我還有你爹地」

順榮把權平安放下，投向知勳的懷抱，被知勳用跟權平安一樣嫌棄的表情推開權順榮，不過順榮不放棄趁知勳不備在他臉頰上偷親了一下

「呀！」

知勳作勢要打順榮，順榮閉著眼睛準備挨打時，卻被知勳捧住了臉，吧嘰一聲用力的吻了一下

睜開眼時，只看到知勳紅著耳朵，帶著三個孩子回到樓上吃飯去

順榮對著知勳的背影大喊

「李知勳我愛你！」

這下知勳從脖子開始都紅透了


End file.
